falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Final Judgment
}} The Final Judgment is a unique weapon in Fallout 4. Characteristics Final Judgment is a unique Gatling laser that bears the "rapid" legendary effect. It is the personal weapon of Arthur Maxson who carries it into battle during the quests Airship Down, Rockets' Red Glare, Ad Victoriam and The Nuclear Option for the Brotherhood of Steel. Due to the way the game calculates bonus percentages, the Rapid affix massively boosts the damage output of a Gatling laser outfitted with the charging barrels mod. Instead of increasing the 25% rate of fire that is left of the standard value by another 25%, resulting in 31.25%, the affix simply adds the two values for a result of 50% of the regular rate of fire and a 100% increase in damage output. This, combined with the quadrupled per-shot damage the charging barrels provide, makes Final Judgement one of the most powerful weapons in the game as it deals extremely high energy damage with a still very decent rate of fire, has remarkable accuracy and the most cost-efficient ammunition type of any weapon in the Commonwealth. It shoots fast enough for effective crowd control, yet packs more than enough punch to easily shred through even the most heavily armored targets as well. Final Judgment upgraded with charging barrels is arguably the most well-rounded weapon for player characters who specialize in heavy weapons can acquire as it has only two weaknesses - its high weight and the few moments its barrels need to spin up to firing speed, a trait which makes it slightly handicapped in close quarters combat. Weapon modifications Variants * Gatling laser * Aeternus Locations It is carried by Arthur Maxson during the quest Airship Down. Maxson will appear with a full set of T-60f power armor and the weapon aboard a Vertibird while the Institute synths are trying to hack Liberty Prime. There is a small possibility to recover this weapon after the Prydwen is destroyed but it may glitch under the wreckage of the airship. If this happens, try the command to access Maxson's inventory without finding his body. If one is currently siding with the Minutemen and wants to obtain this weapon without siding with the Brotherhood of Steel, just continue the Railroad quests until receiving the quest Precipice of War, but do not go to Police Station. Instead go to the Prydwen, and kill Elder Maxson in order to retrieve Final Judgment. Alternately, one can still acquire the weapon after completing Precipice of War by continuing with Rockets' Red Glare; engage the Brotherhood of Steel members in the main deck area, plant the explosives, and then the player character should get ambushed by Maxson and two unnamed Brotherhood of Steel members (one will have power armor and a Gatling laser) as the player character exits the Prydwen via the command deck. They'll open fire as soon as loading completes, there's very little cover available and the energy weapons can deplete one's health very quickly. Maxson also uses it during The Nuclear Option. This can only be acquired by attacking Maxson with a weapon that has a chance to disarm. One then needs to quickly pick Final Judgement up and bring it somewhere where no one can see. This action may turn Elder Maxson hostile, however. Bugs * This weapon may not spawn in Maxson's inventory. Cause is unknown. Elder Maxson will use it to attack the player character, but it won't show up in his inventory after his death, so watch it carefully when he dies; the weapon will fall out of his hands and will be available as is. * This weapon may not use a fusion core when reloaded, making its use infinite. Category:Fallout 4 unique weapons es:El Juicio Final ru:Последний суд uk:Останній суд